


carry me

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: When you can't run, you crawl, and when you can't do that....





	carry me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "carry me" and inspired by last weekend's series against the Reds and Kris's subsequent DL placement. Get better soon, Kristopher. 
> 
> The summary is a quote from Firefly, because I'm a geek.

Anthony walks into the hotel room he and Kris are sharing and finds Kris already there, slouched on the tiny couch and looking miserable.

They’ve dropped three straight, which isn’t that big a deal, but three straight to a last place team hurts, especially a blowout like today.

Kris didn’t play today. Anthony did, but so poorly he might as well have been on the bench.

“Fuck, dude,” Anthony says, because it’s the only thing he can think to say that can express what they’re both feeling.

Kris nods. “Fuck.”

Anthony goes to sit down next to him. “Scoot over,” he says, and Kris does. Anthony sits, and Kris shifts again so he’s leaning against him. Anthony puts an arm around Kris and sighs.

“You look tired as hell,” Kris says.

Anthony has no reason to be. He barely did anything in today’s game. He’s barely done anything all season, it feels like. “How’s your shoulder, babe?” he asks absentmindedly.

Kris has his head resting on Anthony’s shoulder, and he makes a noncommittal noise. “S’okay.”

“Are you gonna play tomorrow?”

“I mean, like, it kinda depends.”

Anthony rubs his eyes. “You’re gonna be fine,” he blurts out. “Shit happens.”

“I might go on the DL if I’m not okay tomorrow.”

Kris has never been on the DL before. The lineup without him looks strange and feels stranger. Still, Anthony thinks for a minute, then just says again, “Shit happens.”

“Real heartfelt and helpful, aren’t you?” Kris says, a little bitterness creeping into his voice, and Anthony feels bad.

He turns to kiss the side of Kris’s head. “You’re gonna be okay,” he promises. “And, I don’t know if you noticed, but we did okay all April when I couldn’t hit for shit.” If there’s anything they’re good at as a team, it’s picking each other up when times are rough.

“I hate asking you all to carry me,” Kris says, and the unspoken words are that it’s supposed to be the other way around, that Kris is the star and if he can’t play the team is worse for it. It’s undeniably true, but it’s not as if the rest of the team consists of a bunch of minor leaguers who have never swung a bat in the bigs.

Which is what Anthony says to Kris, and Kris laughs. “Yeah. I know you’re right.”

“Besides,” Anthony says, “if you can’t play your best, then might as well let us carry you, huh?” He pauses. “Metaphorically. Not literally carry you, you’re too big.”

“Geez, dude,” Kris says, mock annoyance. “I was gonna ask you to carry me to bed.”

Anthony stands up. “No way. You don’t get to play the ‘I’m injured, poor me’ card. Your legs are fine.”

Kris stands up, pouting, and fake-stumbles until Anthony has no choice but to catch him before he hits the ground. “Whoops,” Kris says, sliding his arms around Anthony’s waist.

Anthony laughs. “You’re such an idiot.” He steers Kris towards the bed and pushes him down on it. “Happy now?”

Kris sprawls out on the mattress. “It’ll do.”

Anthony throws himself onto his stomach next to Kris. He leans over and kisses him on the lips. “You’re gonna be fine,” he says again. “We’re all going to be fine.” He pauses. “And maybe if you’re nice I’ll carry you across the threshold of my apartment in Chicago whenever you decide to move in.”

“Hmm.” Kris closes his eyes. “That’s some incentive.”

“Yeah.” Anthony reaches out and traces Kris’s jawline with his fingers.

The road trip is almost halfway over. They’ll be home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
